


Innocence Lost…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Innocence Lost…, Love, M/M, Passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin reflects on meeting Brian…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence Lost…

Innocence Lost Banner_edited-2.jpg  
Title: Innocence Lost…  
Story Type: Could be Canon  
Word Count: 200  
Warnings: Love, Passion, Romance …  
Beta Queen: bigj52  
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 20 – Innocence Lost…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Justin reflects on meeting Brian…

 

**Innocence Lost…**

I walked into the night sensing everything was about to change, I just had no idea how much. I stepped off the precipice, into the arms of the man who would someday be my husband. In one night I went from an innocent twink to a brazen teen, stalking my prey until he surrendered.

After that nothing was the same. I had changed. I was no longer curious and naïve. I embraced my sexuality ready to take on the world, risking everything in the process. Sure I stumbled and fell along the way, but I always picked myself up, ready to conquer my new reality. Although my new reality wasn’t quite ready to be conquered.

I pulled, he pushed back. But the chase had begun and there was no turning back. Truth be told I’m pretty sure he liked it, because for once, he’s the one being pursued. We saw something in each other that night. I rushed towards him, while he ran away, but in the end we both ended up in the same place.

I call it fate or destiny while he balks, complaining that I was a persistent pain in his ass.

He so loves me… Always has, always will…

The End


End file.
